OVERWATCH: Back in Black Junkrat explains a joke!
by ShaketheSpear
Summary: What happens when Reaper gets told a funny joke by Junkrat? Find out in this comedic story!


OVERWATCH: Back in Black/ Junkrat explains a joke to Reaper?!

 ** _DISCLAIMER: OK, A COUPLE MONTHS AGO, I STARTED PLAYING OVERWATCH. I REALLY LOVE THE GAME, SO I DECIDED TO READ THE LORE AS WELL. NOW I ATTEMPT TO WRITE A FANFIC REGARDING OVERWATCH. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC IN A WHILE, SO GO AHEAD AND CRITIQUE ME ON HOW I DID. COMMENT AND INVEST YOUR REVIEWS. I DON't OWN THE RIGHTS TO OVERWATCH OR AC/DC. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

 ** _NOW, IT'S SHOWTIME!_**

 ** _INTO THIS FANFIC OF MINE!_**

Reaper thinks he's done a good job capturing the objective on Hanamura. Reaper had to go through so many obstacles (Ha! Just kidding, I'm a wraith, and I could move through ANYTHING, how bad could it be?). Reaper gunned down the Shimada Brothers (Ugh, they're so annoying) attacking his team. Reaper destroyed Dva's mech and threw the poor girl off a cliff (Don't worry, she could respawn). Last but not least, Reaper Shadow-Stepped behind Mei and forced her to Cryo-Freeze herself.

"Now stay in there, I've had enough of fighting little girls all day long. I want to fight adults." Said Reaper very nonchalantly. (Tired of Babysitting?)

Reaper then proceeded to capture the objective.

"VICTORY!" Said the announcer.

Reaper then stood with his team that consisted of Sombra (Which I thought I accidentally killed except I realized it was an enemy. Sombra saw me kill the Sombra and she asked me if she knew that wasn't me. Sweating underneath my mask, I replied with 'Of course, I knew that!'), Widowmaker, Mercy, Junkrat, and Roadhog.

Of course, Reaper got the play of the game. In the highlight, Reaper used his Death Blossom on the Shimada Brothers and happened to hit an enemy Bastion in the corner, then shot Sombra with his super-fast reflexes. Everybody instantly voted for Reaper, except Soldier 76 (Who by the way is no other than that boyscout Jack Morrison) who avoided Reaper the entire match. Reaper heads back to the secret Talon HQ in the middle of nowhere and heads to his room. His room is so dark (I'm a Grim Reaper, what do you expect?), but when Reaper decides to flick the light switch for once, he sees Junkrat climbing in through the window of his room.

"Junkrat? What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Asked the confused Reaper.

"Reaper! You were the BOMB in that game, mate!" Said Junkrat in his Australian accent.

Now, you're all wondering how Junkrat got up to Reaper's window? Easy: He used one of his concussion mines to propel himself to Reaper's window. How he opened it we'll never know.

"You're like a Grim Reaper, mate! I wanna tell you a joke I know you'll love!

"A joke? You want to hear a joke, Junkrat?" Asked Reaper (although he has a dark sense of humor.)

"Go ahead, mate!" Said the oblivious Junkrat.

"What do you call someone who should be dead but luckily isn't?" Asked Reaper.

"Hmmm, I think I know this…" Replied Junkrat.

"A dead man walking." Answered Reaper.

Suddenly, Junkrat burst out laughing.

"Good one, mate! But I got a couple jokes up my sleeve too!" Said Junkrat.

"I guess I'm in the mood for joke" said Reaper.

It's unlike Reaper to listen to jokes.

"Ok Reaper, you know how you love to wear black all day long?"

"Yeah."

"You know how you teleport to random places?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so when you teleport across the room and you teleport back to me, what you should say is that you're 'Back In Black.'"

"What?"

Reaper didn't get the joke.

"Ok, there's this really good song that this Australian band called AC/DC made, and it's from their album Back In Black."

"So what's the song called?" Asked Reaper.

"Back In Black, mate!" Replied Junkrat.

"Wait, you just said the Album's name was 'Back In Black.' So you're saying this album called 'Back In Black has a song called 'Back In Black?"

"Yeah, mate! It's AC/DC's lead single!"

Reaper was mindblown.

"Ok, I think I got the joke now. Ha, ha, ha!" Said Reaper, who was embarrassed that he didn't get the joke at first.

"Just making sure we're on the same page, mate!" Said Junkrat.

Reaper and Junkrat then had a moment of silence followed by a moment of laughter. Then their laughter was interrupted by the intercoms. Who was on the other side? None other than the best hacker in the world, Sombra.

"Reaper, our team needs some assistance in Nepal! A giant gorilla and some girl have captured the objective!" Said Sombra.

"Winston." Said Reaper, with not very subtle anger.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going over there."

"Ok, Sombra out!" Said Sombra.

"Hey, can I come with you too, mate?" Asked Junkrat.

"Sure. You taught me something important."

"What?"

"A good joke I feel that I should use."

Reaper and Junkrat got their gear and they prepared to head to Nepal.

"Put your hand on my shoulder. I'm going to Shadow Step to Nepal." Said Reaper.

"Ok, mate! Sure beats walking!" Agreed Junkrat.

Next thing you know, they were both at Nepal.

They decided to meet up with Sombra and the other three on the team (Who by the way are Roadhog, Mcree, and Bastion.)

"I'm back...in black." Said Reaper to Sombra.

"Oh hey Gabe. You don't mind if I call you Gabe, do you?" Asked Sombra

"Fine. But on one condition: stick to the mission." Replied the surprisingly mellow Reaper.

"Ok Gabe, we're attacking the objective now, so group up with me, Amigos!" Said Sombra.

When they were heading to the objective, Sombra decided to talk to Junkrat.

"Gabe's kinda happy, Junkrat." Inquired Sombra.

"Yeah! I told him a good joke about a song, mate!" Explained Junkrat.

Junkrat then told Sombra a story about the joke he told Reaper. Even Sombra laughed a bit about it!

"¡Buenas bromas! Buenas bromas, mi amigo." Said Sombra. (That translates to "Good jokes" in Spanish in case you didn't know.)

"Wow, thanks, mate!" Replied Junkrat (Even though he had no idea what Sombra just said.)

"Now, let's capture the objective." Said Reaper.

"Ok! You're the boss, Gabe!" Replied Sombra.

THE END

 ** _SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY FIRST OVERWATCH FANFIC? WRITE YOUR REVIEWS, I APPRECIATE THE LOVE. BTW, SORRY FOR THE LACK OF STORIES FOR THE PAST 2 YEAR. I'VE BEEN BUSY GROWING UP, I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT SINCE I'M NOW A SOPHOMORE. I WAS GOING THROUGH A PHASE WITH ALL THE WEIRD STORIES THAT I WROTE. NOW THAT I MAY BE BACK (NO CONSISTENT OR RUSHED SCHEDULE), I THINK I MIGHT WANT TO GO IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION, A DIFFERENT APPROACH._**

 ** _I HOPE THAT YOU AS MY FANS AND AUDIENCE UNDERSTAND MY ACTIONS, I AM SORRY TO DO THIS AND DISAPPOINT YOU ALL, BUT I AM CANCELLING THE PAST STORIES THAT I HAVE WRITTEN. TO WHOEVER WANTS OWNERSHIP TO MY OTHER STORIES WITH MULTIPLE CHAPTERS, GO AHEAD AND CLAIM THEM AS YOUR OWN AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH IT._**

 ** _ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS I'M BACK...IN BLACK. *Heh, what a mouthful…*_**


End file.
